1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable gas fractionalization system, more particularly, to a compact oxygen concentrator that is suitable for both in-home and ambulatory use so as to provide users greater ease of mobility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients who suffer from respiratory ailments such as Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Diseases (COPD) often require prescribed doses of supplemental oxygen to increase the oxygen level in their blood. Supplemental oxygen is commonly supplied to the patients in metal cylinders containing compressed oxygen gas or liquid oxygen. Each cylinder contains only a finite amount of oxygen that typically lasts only a few hours. Thus, patients usually cannot leave home for any length of time unless they carry with them additional cylinders, which can be heavy and cumbersome. Patients who wish to travel often have to make arrangements with medical equipment providers to arrange for an exchange of cylinders at their destination or along the route, the inconvenience of which discourages many from taking extended trips away from home.
Supplemental oxygen can also be supplied by oxygen concentrators that produce oxygen concentrated air on a constant basis by filtering ambient air through a molecular sieve bed. While oxygen concentrators are effective at continual production of oxygen, they are typically large electrically powered, stationary units that generate high levels of noise, in the range of 50-55 dB, which presents a constant source of noise pollution. Moreover, the units are too heavy to be easily transported for ambulatory use as they typically weigh between 35 to 55 lbs. Patients who use oxygen concentrators are thus tethered to the stationary machines and inhibited in their ability to lead an active life. While portable oxygen concentrators have been developed to provide patients with greater mobility, the currently commercially available portable concentrators do not necessarily provide patients with the ease of mobility that they desire. The portable concentrators tend to generate as much noise as the stationary units and thus cannot be used at places such as the theater or library where such noise is prohibited. Moreover, the present portable concentrators have very short battery life, typically less than one hour, and thus cannot be used continuously for any length of time without an external power source.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an apparatus and method that effectively provide supplemental oxygen to patients for both in-home and ambulatory use. To this end, there is a particular need for a portable oxygen concentrator that is lightweight, quiet, and can supply oxygen continuously for an extended period without requiring an external power source.